Communication systems strive to reliably transmit a high quantity of information over a channel of a given bandwidth. In traditional design of communication systems, predominantly modulation formats without memory are used. These systems cannot approach the theoretical bounds of spectral efficiency, also known as the Shannon limit or Shannon capacity without the aid of error control coding (ECC). Coupled with sophisticated encoding schemes that jointly optimize the modulation and error control coding, communication systems without memory can perform close to the theoretical bounds. Error-control codes typically append redundant information bits, or symbols, so as to achieve resilience and/or improved performance in the presence of obstacles in the process of the information transfer, such as noise and distortions.
Improved performance can be achieved with so-called iterative decoding at the receiver, in which the reliability estimates on the received information symbols are exchanged between the constituent codes' decoders multiple times, with an improved estimate on the information symbols being obtained with each additional iteration.
The process of iterative decoding encompasses interleaving and deinterleaving processes. In these processes, the passing of the codewords between multiple constituent decoders can include the permutation of the relevant information symbols corresponding to the pertinent constituent codes.